1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device control method of controlling multiple devices by voice, a display control method of controlling a display device which displays information relating to multiple device controlled based on voice of a speaker, and a purchase settlement method of purchasing goods by voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been a voice recognition system for operation and control of various devices within the home. A service has been proposed regarding such voice recognition systems where not only are devices controlled by voice input, but also a pseudo conversation is held with devices by giving voice responses to spoken instructions of the user (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Pat. Application Publication No. 2002-182679).